


Ready Player 100

by digitclassy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26506150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitclassy/pseuds/digitclassy
Summary: After a lonely childhood and a terrible car crash that took her father, Clarke finally makes it to Polis University. Lexa is just trying a new class because her parents told her too.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Kudos: 23





	Ready Player 100

**Clarke**

Triku University was large. Campus was spread out across a few miles of the city of Polis to accommodate the 17,000 undergrad and graduate students that went there in all their varying degrees. Unfortunately, the art building was clear across campus from the Lightbourne building, Clarke’s next class.

Clarke was late to class. Despite practicing walking across campus from the art building to the Computer Science building several times this past week, Clarke didn’t account for several variables that were causing her to be late to her Video Games class. She didn’t think her studio art professor would run over time in class on the first day but he’s a talker. She also didn’t think that she would be so sore from the few classes she’s already walked to and from to this week.

Her iwatch buzzed. **New message from Aunt Callie** ‘Open seat in the back of the auditorium right next to the door.’

‘She must be starting class. Officially late. Great.’ Clarke thought to herself with a frown. She was almost there. It wasn’t really a big deal.

 **New message from Mom** ‘Good luck! Let me know how your class with Aunt Callie goes. Xoxo mom’

‘Maybe mom was right. I should have deferred for another semester and recovered more. Well too late now.’ Clarke easily finds her way through the building; she’s basically grown up on the science side of campus. Perks of your father being a Mechanical Engineer Professor. The ramp on her way to the back door is the last stretch to a seat.

Clarke pauses with her hand on the doorknob. ‘You got this Clarke. You’ll do good.’

She quietly opens the door and walks in, drawing little attention to herself. Aunt Callie was in the process of introducing herself and handing out the syllabi. There is a gorgeous brunette sitting next to the seat with her bag in the empty seat.

**Lexa**

"Excuse me, do you mind if I sit here?" came a whisper from her left. A blonde had quickly come in the back entrance to the lecture hall that Lexa had planted herself next to, she was covered in specks of paint and had a shy tired smile.

"Of course" Lexa quietly replied with a quick smile and nod. She grabbed her backpack off the chair before turning her attention back to the front of the packed room. Professor Cartwig was only halfway through handing out the syllabi to the entire class. With a quick look around the room, Lexa saw that there must be about 200 students.

The blonder girl sitting next to her took out both a laptop and a plain covered black book. Lexa couldn’t help but let out a quiet gasp as the blonde opened the book. It was a sketchbook and the page that was just turned to be a photorealistic pencil drawing of a bench in front of the engineering building.

"Hey. I'm Clarke" said the amused blonde, Clarke.

"Oh crap! I'm so sorry. I didn’t mean to look!" Lexa started in a slight panic. "It looks so real!" Every next word she whispered made her want to crawl into the hole she seemed to be digging.

"Oh, that’s cool. I'm a fine art major. People are going to have to see my work at some point, right?" Honestly, it’s only a quick doodle"

They both fell silent for a moment. Lexa didn’t really know what to say. This seemed to amuse Clare a bit more. She leaned close enough to Lexa, that their shoulders could touch and whispered, “You know, you’re cute when you blush.”

Lexa managed to keep her face from turning bright red but she could feel her ears and the back of her next start to burn. She hoped Clarke hadn’t noticed.

In front of the room, Professor Cartwig had finished with all the papers and began class.

“Welcome to Video Games 403! As you know, this is an interdisciplinary course, not a computer science course. While you will find that many of you have a background in CompSci, those of you that are coming from a liberal arts or fine arts background will have no trouble in the class.”

“As you can see on the syllabus that is making its way around. Classes will be every Tuesday and Thursday from 2 pm to 5:30. There will also be a lab that you’ll sign up for but we’ll go over that in a few classes. Unlike most courses, this class will span both the fall and spring semesters. There will be no unexcused absences. If you miss class, you better have a good reason and a doctor's note. Any questions so far? And please, say your first name for me before you ask.”

Hands shot up around the room. Lexa couldn’t help but notice that Clarke was barely paying attention. She just continued looking between her laptop and her sketchbook. Lexa turned back to her own computer. The project manager she was working with for her parents’ company, Kongeda, was sending her an email about her availability to work this semester. She had a feeling it would be a busy semester despite being in relatively easy classes.

Professor Cartwig motioned to a mousy brunette girl at the front of the classroom.

“I’m Fox. Professor, how are grades being broken down and will there be any exams?”

“Great Question! No, there will be no exams.” Excited whispers erupted across the room. ”Don’t get too excited now. There will be an ongoing group project.” A few very loud groans were heard. “This class is more of a cooperative, you will make up a group of your choice. The group can be as small as 2 people but as large as you would like. The larger the group though the more I expect out of you. At different phases of ‘development’, you’ll be graded on your work. If you for some reason don’t mesh with your group, you can ask transfer to a new group with those groups permission.”

Professor Cartwig pointed to a preppy looking frat boy. “Cage Wallace, ma’am. Could you tell us about the project?”

“Right. Well for the project, you’ll need to create an original game. No already created games. You’ll be working through the production cycle, from story creation to production, to marketing plans and financials to a ‘game launch’. The game launch will be a convention-style event, where a few industry insiders will be coming to help grade. I’ll give you a more detailed breakdown in a few weeks. You, yes.”

“Kyle Wick. Why isn’t working alone an option?” asked a boy in towards the back of the room.

“Because Mr. Wick, you’re also being graded on your ability to work with other people and their skillsets. It’ll also be quite a bit of work to do on your own. ” Explained Professor Cartwig. Lexa just ‘hmmed’ in agreement with that. Thinking about the project, she decided she would prefer to work with as few people as possible. She hadn’t spent any time playing video games in the last few years so that would bear some exploring. She began writing up a to-know list.

  * Console vs computer,
  * game engine, 
  * graphics 
  * Language
  * art
  * 2d vs 3d
  * pitch
  * marketing concept



Lexa was so engaged with her list that she didn’t notice Professor ended class early. Clarke cleared her throat a little and said “Hey, I know I’m great company and all, but you realize the class is over right? Professor Cartwig just let everyone go early.”

“Lexa.” Lexa replied as she saved her document and closed her laptop. Clarke’s stuff was already put away. She was just sitting there waiting for the room to empty.

“What?”

“You told me your name earlier. Mine is Lexa. Lexa Woods. It’s nice to meet you.” Lexa’s confidence seemed to come back if only just a little bit.

“Well Lexa Woods, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Clarke Griffin.” They both remained seated side by side. Clarke seemed to be watching the last of the stragglers leave the room before she started to get up.

“Would you like to get a coffee or something since class is over so early?”


End file.
